As a technology that controls the speed of a vehicle or the like, for example, there is a safety device disclosed in JP 2003-137001 A.
In the safety device disclosed in JP 2003-137001 A, it is detected that a current position of a vehicle (automobile) is a position that is deviated from a road (public road or the like) based on map data of a navigation device and information indicating the current position of the vehicle. In addition, when an accelerator operation is in a direction where the travel speed of the vehicle increases and it is determined that a travel speed of the vehicle is greater than a predetermined value, a throttle is controlled in a deceleration direction regardless of the accelerator operation from a driver.
Since an object of the technology disclosed in JP 2003-137001 A is to prevent a driver's unintended vehicle acceleration even though an operational error of an accelerator occurs, the determination of whether or not the operation of the accelerator is the operational error matters. Further, in the technology disclosed in JP 2003-137001 A, a condition where the vehicle is disposed at the position deviated from the road, and a condition where the accelerator operation is performed in a state where it is detected that the travel speed is equal to or greater than the predetermined value are used as conditions where it is determined that there is a possibility that the operational error of the accelerator occurs.
However, in the above-described determination conditions, if the vehicle enters a parking lot from the road, the control of the throttle in the deceleration direction is operated by the vehicle speed. Thus, in the parking lot, operability in traveling or the like until the vehicle moves to the vicinity of a parking space deteriorates.